


Scrap

by frausorge



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, The Dresden Dolls
Genre: F/F, popoffacork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyn-Z met Amanda wandering around the parking lot on the first day of the tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harborshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harborshore/gifts).



> Written for harborshore in the 2009 Bandom New Year's Story Swap (popoffacork). Many thanks to northern, Nico, and clumsygyrl for most excellent beta.

Lyn-Z met Amanda wandering around the parking lot on the first day of the tour. Amanda's T-shirt was stuck to her with sweat, and her calves made clean lines in their striped stockings.

"I can't find my bus!" Amanda called out - to Lyn-Z, apparently, since there was no one else around. Lyn-Z flinched at getting caught looking, all the old stuff roiling suddenly up out of nowhere. But she clenched her fist around it, snapped her wrist hard and threw it away again, and then set off at a sprint.

"Hi," she said when she'd caught up with Amanda. "My name's Lyn-Z."

"Hi. I'm Amanda."

"I know," Lyn-Z said. "I've seen you play."

Amanda grinned. "Oh man," she said, "we have a bus around here somewhere, and I was even on it an hour ago before lunch, and now I just can't figure out which one it is."

"We have a bus too," Lyn-Z said. "It's kind of dirty, but it's cool. You could ride with us if you can't find yours."

Amanda smiled. "Maybe I will," she said. She started rapping her palm lightly against the bumpers they walked by.

"I like your hair," Lyn-Z said. She reached up to touch the short ends.

"Thanks," Amanda said.

"Amanda! Hey!" a guy called, leaning out of the door of the last bus they'd passed.

"Brian!" Amanda yelled back, and then she turned to Lyn-Z again. "Thank fuck. This is me, apparently."

"Cool," Lyn-Z said. "See you later, then."

"See you," Amanda said.  
   


"Come on, sound check," Kitty said. Lyn-Z grabbed her hand and swung it between them as they walked.

"Good day?" Kitty said.

"Not bad," Lyn-Z said. "Can't complain."

"Uh huh," Kitty said.

Lyn-Z smirked and kept her mouth shut.  
   


She picked up two beers and filtered her way through the crowd to the flash of red hair. "Hi," she said, holding out one of the bottles.

"Hey, Lyn-Z," Amanda said. "That's generous."

"That's me," Lyn-Z said, "all heart."

"And a couple of matches," Amanda said.

"And those." Lyn-Z upended her bottle and drank off the last of the beer. She wanted to ask if Amanda had only heard about their set or if she'd actually seen it, if she'd stayed for the whole thing, if she'd liked it, but she bit those questions off before they even made it out and laid her hand on Amanda's hip instead. "I need a refill, wanna come with?"

Amanda smiled, and that was all the answer Lyn-Z needed.

Amanda followed quietly all the way through the aisles between the buses, but when they got away from the crowd, near the back of the venue grounds, Amanda reached for Lyn-Z's shoulder and stopped her. "Do you really want another drink?" she said.

"Nah," Lyn-Z said. She backed up a step to lean against the chain-link fence and raised her eyebrows. Amanda stepped forward and kissed her.

Amanda's mouth felt perfect, hot and coaxing. Lyn-Z kissed back and opened her lips to Amanda's tongue. She felt Amanda's thumb come to rest at the base of her throat, fingers fanning out over her collarbone, and she kept as still as she could under the slight pressure.

The empty she was still holding dangled awkwardly from her fingers, and she didn't want to risk letting it fall and break. There wasn't a lot of room, but she swung her wrist back and forth a few times, not pausing the slide of her lips under Amanda's, until she managed a snap hard enough to throw the bottle away. After she felt its weight disappear, she reached back with both hands and got a good grip on the links of the fence. Amanda pressed in closer and slid her palm in along Lyn-Z's waist. Lyn-Z lifted her chin and let out a choked-off sigh.

Amanda didn't step back until bus call.   
   


The boys and Kitty went off to find food before sound check. Lyn-Z called Amanda as soon as their loud voices were out the door.

"Hey," she said. "Want to come check out this trailer they've got us in? It's really ratty and it smells like fifteen years of weed."

"Well, when you put it like that," Amanda said.

The trailer had no furniture but a cooler, a card table, and a short row of folding chairs. Amanda ignored them and sat down cross-legged on the floor, tugging Lyn-Z down to sit facing her. Then Amanda leaned in and kissed her.

Lyn-Z put her arms up around Amanda's neck and closed her eyes. Amanda set her palms on Lyn-Z's knees, slid them up Lyn-Z's thighs to the curve of her ass, paused there, and let go.

"What," Lyn-Z murmured, keeping her eyes closed. She heard the clink of glass, and Amanda's hands came back.

"Nothing," Amanda said. "Just, somebody left some old bottle sitting around. People really ought to figure out the right place for their trash."

"Mm," Lyn-Z said. She didn't remember seeing any trash when the trailer had been opened for them. She cracked one eye open and peeked over at the bottle, but it was just plain brown glass with a standard shiny label, nothing identifiable. "Yeah."

"Remind me to take that to the recycling when I leave," Amanda said.

"Sure," Lyn-Z said. Amanda laid her hand against Lyn-Z's cheek and kissed her again.  
   


"My turn to have you over," Amanda said on the first hotel night. "Come up after you guys have checked in."

"Okay," Lyn-Z said, grinning.

Her leg muscles had a weird energy in them when she got off the bus. She did some high skips across the parking lot to burn it off.

When Lyn-Z came into the room Amanda was sitting on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, and reading. "Come here," she said, setting her book aside. Lyn-Z climbed onto the bed. When she got close enough. Amanda tilted her face up with two fingers under her chin and kissed her.

"Hi," Amanda said.

"Hi," Lyn-Z answered. She pressed forward to reach Amanda's mouth again.

The next time Amanda drew back, she drew her thumb down Lyn-Z's cheek and said, "Help me take my stockings off."

"Okay," Lyn-Z said.

She moved down to kneel next to Amanda's thighs and kissed the swell of Amanda's hip. Then she tucked her thumbs into the top of Amanda's stocking, folded down one stripe's width, and ran her tongue over the newly bared skin. Amanda made a soft, approving sound, and when Lyn-Z glanced up, Amanda smiled at her. Lyn-Z rolled down another stripe and bent her head again.

When she reached Amanda's ankle, she peeled the rest of the stocking off all at once and turned Amanda's foot up to kiss the sole. She meant just to drop the rolled-up stocking off the edge of the bed, but with Amanda's pleased hum in her ears, she flicked her wrist harder than she'd intended and wound up throwing it away.

Amanda reached down with both hands and pulled Lyn-Z up to her other hip; she hadn't noticed anything. "Now this one," she said, letting go and leaning back again. Lyn-Z kissed the black ribbon bow at the top before starting on that stocking, black stripe by white by black.

Amanda's noises turned more urgent, and Lyn-Z 's own clit was pulsing with her heart, but Amanda didn't make any other move, and she forced herself not to rush. When she had nosed along the last smooth patch of skin, she made sure to let the second stocking fall simply to the floor. Then Amanda spread her thighs, used her own fingers to open her wet folds, and said, "Lick me." Lyn-Z leaned in gratefully and buried her face in Amanda's cunt.  
   


She went to watch the Dolls' set the next day, and they sounded amazing, eerie and angry in the best way, but Lyn-Z couldn't keep her eyes off the swing of Amanda's hips. _We fucked_, she thought. Then she thought about the press of Amanda's fingers inside her, the thrusts, the heightening rhythm, till the song ended and the kids flung their hands together and jarred her out of it. Lyn-Z looked up and saw Amanda looking back at her gravely. She felt her cheeks flush hot.  
   


"Come on," Amanda said. "I want you to meet Brian."

Lyn-Z hopped a few times on her left foot and then switched to her right. "Okay," she said. "Hook me up."

They found Brian sitting in the front lounge of the Dolls' bus, painting his toenails. "Ooh, hey, that color is awesome," Lyn-Z said. "What's the name of it?"

"Blood Orange," Brian said. "Wanna try?"

Amanda leaned against a cabinet and rested one hand on her hip. "Brian, Lyn-Z, Lyn-Z, Brian," she said.

"Hello," Brian said, smiling.

Lyn-Z got up and curtsied, holding the hem of her plaid skirt out as wide as it would go. "Charmed," she said. "Gimme."

Brian capped the bottle and handed it to her. Lyn-Z painted a layer of orange on every other nail, on top of the black that she already had on. "Hm," she said.

"I don't know," Amanda said. "I don't think it's really you."

Lyn-Z held her hand up to the light and looked at it. Amanda was right, the color wasn't great next to her skin, but she didn't feel like taking it off. "Then no one will expect me to be wearing it," she said. Amanda gave her a fond look.  
   


"Here," Lyn-Z said, and handed Amanda the remote before settling onto the couch next to her.

"Thanks," Amanda said. She lifted her arm to let Lyn-Z slide close to her side. "Wait, there's -" She scrabbled her hand behind Lyn-Z's back. "There's something -"

Amanda pulled her hand out in front of her, and clutched in her fingers was a circular roll of black and white that looked like nothing so much as an enormous nylon condom. Lyn-Z blinked hard.

"I thought I lost this," Amanda said. "You didn't tell me you had it here."

Lyn-Z couldn't stop staring. "I didn't know," she finally managed to say.

"Huh," Amanda said. She unrolled the stocking and looked at it again, then folded it in half and tucked the folded end inside the waistband of her skirt. Lyn-Z laid her hand over Amanda's, there on her hip, and pushed forward to kiss her mouth.   
   


Lyn-Z spent the night on her own bus and slept soundly.

In the morning she got up and took a shower and got dressed and went into the kitchenette to have some breakfast. Jimmy came in and said "Hey, sis," pouring himself some coffee while she was spooning up cereal. It was all very boring and normal, and nothing had reappeared from nowhere so far that day. Lyn-Z started laughing, perhaps a pitch or two higher than usual. Jimmy joined in immediately without asking her what was funny.  
   


Amanda kept walking around the tiny space of the trailer, end to end, end to end. "Breathing, breathing," she muttered, stretching her arms out behind her back with her fingers interlaced. Lyn-Z poked a finger into the softness of Amanda's side as she went by.

"What?" Amanda said. "I'm nervous, okay? Don't you get nervous before shows?"

Lyn-Z shook her head. "I don't let myself get nervous," she said. "I just get rid of anything like that, so it doesn't get in the way."

"Really?" Amanda said. She gave Lyn-Z a long look.

Then she closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her and shook herself all over. "Breathing!" she said.

"You're going to be amazing," Lyn-Z said.

"Yes! Amazing. If I have any motherfucking voice left to sing with." Amanda nodded without opening her eyes. "Totally."  
   


"Harder," Amanda said, and Lyn-Z moved her fingers as fast as she could, pressing up past the smooth walls into Amanda's ridges, over and over. Amanda stilled when she came and gave a groan much deeper than her speaking voice. Lyn-Z felt her ears flush with pride.

"You -" Amanda said, "here -" She flung a hand out loosely in Lyn-Z's direction, and Lyn-Z saw Amanda's fingers close around something as they hit the sheet. Amanda opened her eyes to look at it: a short, flat, charcoal stick, the corners of one end rubbed round with use. "Yours?" Amanda said, blinking.

"No," Lyn-Z said firmly. "I'm a performer. I don't draw."

Amanda's eyebrows drew together. "Who says you can't do both?" she said, but then an enormous yawn overtook her and she let the subject drop. She set the charcoal carefully on top of her alarm clock, though, and after she ran her hand down Lyn-Z's chest there were gray trails showing where she had been.

"Touch your clit," Amanda said, and Lyn-Z did. After a minute Amanda shifted down just far enough to put her lips to one of Lyn-Z's nipples and pinch the other. Lyn-Z's clit jumped. She rubbed harder, and Amanda sucked harder, and then she felt Amanda's fingers pressing up inside her cunt. Amanda was everywhere, inescapable. Lyn-Z jabbed her own fingers down viciously and that was it, she was there, she came.  
   


When she got in the shower the next morning, there was charcoal dust all over her chest and her arms and her hands, and it was still just as hard to wash off as she remembered.   
   


"Lie back," Amanda said. Lyn-Z let Amanda's hand under the small of her back guide her down till the ends of the pillow rose up on either side of her face. Amanda leaned down and kissed Lyn-Z's eyelids closed.

She laid both palms on Lyn-Z's breasts, curving to mold to their shape, gliding over her hardened nipples without pausing. Next the warm touch shifted down to the sides of Lyn-Z's ribs, up to her underarms, her biceps, her elbows. Lyn-Z arched and sighed.

Amanda's hands slid from Lyn-Z's wrists back over to her hips, thumbs beginning to sweep up to her belly, and the shape Lyn-Z felt them trace was far rounder and softer than it ought to be - far more than it had been in years. Her eyes snapped open. "No," she said. "Stop."

Amanda let go. Lyn-Z sat up and looked down at herself, trembling. Her stomach was still as flat as she knew it should be.

"Don't -" she said, and was angry to find her voice cracking. "That's - my body's not like a, a stick of charcoal, or a fucking _bottle_. You can't just reach in and -" She stopped, staring straight ahead.

"I wasn't trying to!" Amanda said. "This wouldn't happen if all that stuff wasn't always there in the way." She paused, took a deep breath, and ran both hands through her hair. "But I didn't mean to mess with your body. I'm sorry."

Lyn-Z jerked her head in a nod.

"Want some water?" Amanda said. Lyn-Z nodded again. She didn't watch, but she also didn't look away when Amanda crossed her line of vision. Amanda came back with the glass, and Lyn-Z took it and drank about half before setting it down.

"Let's go to sleep," she said.

"Can I hold you?" Amanda said. Lyn-Z's eyes flicked down to Amanda's hands. "I won't go there," Amanda said. "Or, do you want to hold me?"

"Okay," Lyn-Z said. Amanda lay down on her side, and Lyn-Z curled herself against Amanda's back. She wrapped one arm over Amanda's waist. Amanda took Lyn-Z's hand and fitted her own against it, finger to finger, palm to palm. Lyn-Z wondered if she would feel something between them, some kind of space or emptiness - or, worse, something else coming back. But all she could feel was Amanda's warm skin. She let Amanda keep her hand until they fell asleep.  
   


"Ride with us today?" Amanda said in the morning.

"Okay," Lyn-Z said. She pulled on her clothes without showering and stumbled after Amanda down the concrete motel stairs.

On the bus, Amanda dropped her bag on the floor and sank down onto the first bench. Lyn-Z shoved her backpack under the dinette table and sat down at Amanda's side. Amanda opened her eyes and laid her arm around Lyn-Z's shoulders, smiling. Lyn-Z turned and kissed Amanda before leaning back and letting her own eyes slide shut.  
   


"Where the fuck is my shirt?" Lyn-Z said, rifling through a duffel. "My white shirt, have you seen it?"

"The one with the long sleeves?" Steve said. "Think I saw it in with Kitty's stuff."

"Thanks," Lyn-Z said.

Once she found the shirt, she stripped off her T-shirt and cotton bra and tugged on the black lace push-up, reaching into the cups to settle her breasts above the wires. Next she picked up the white shirt and slid her arms into the sleeves. Her fingers went to the buttons, and paused. She stepped back and turned sideways to look in the mirror, running her palm over her stomach. When she caught sight of her expression, she looked so earnest that she stuck her tongue out at herself and quickly tied the shirttails just underneath the bra.

Later, onstage, she had a sudden sense memory of pressing her face into Amanda's stomach, the welcoming warmth of Amanda's flesh. During the next guitar solo Lyn-Z did a backbend and stuck her bare belly straight up at the blazing sun.  
   


"So tough," Amanda murmured, her nose against Lyn-Z's neck, "so crazy, so tough, so wild." She pulled the elastic off Lyn-Z's remaining pigtail and ran her fingers through the loosened hair, then lifted it up and pushed her nose underneath to breathe in the heat coming off Lyn-Z's skin. With that air she put her lips to Lyn-Z's cheek and whispered, "Lindsey."

Lindsey turned her face to the side and closed her eyes.

Amanda bent forward over Lindsey's shoulder and kissed just behind her ear. Lindsey arched her neck under the kiss, but she still couldn't bear to let Amanda see her face. Amanda's breasts pressed against Lindsey's shoulder blades, and her knee nudged the back of Lindsey's thighs. Lindsey spread her legs and wished she could help the way her breath hitched.

Amanda reached down to Lindsey's cunt, wet her fingers, and then rubbed Lindsey's clit, gently and steadily, touching kisses to the corner of her mouth. Lindsey lay quiet under Amanda's hand till the feeling grew more acute than her raw nerves could take. She gasped out, her body bucked and arched, and she came.

"Lindsey," Amanda said again.

Lyn-Z opened her eyes. She rolled away onto her back and shook herself hard, settling back into her skin, before she answered.

"I don't use that name anymore," she said. Her hand twitched at her side, ready to make the snap, but Amanda laid her fingers over Lyn-Z's wrist and pressed it to the sheet.

"Okay," Amanda said, "but it's still yours, isn't it? Wouldn't it be better to keep it with you, than -" She shook out her free hand, fingers moving so fast that Lyn-Z could almost see the space around them.

Lyn-Z took a deep breath and let it out again. She glanced over to the side, and Amanda let go of her wrist and leaned back. Lyn-Z hunched her arms and shoulders up tight, as tight as she could. Then she let them drop.

"Yeah," she said. "All right."

Amanda kissed her. Lyn-Z kissed back, and let the old name sit off to the side, and slowly felt herself starting to relax. She fell asleep with Amanda's warmth pressed all along her back.


End file.
